The Assumptions Are Wrong
by Berksome
Summary: High School AU: Jack is a Senior. Hiccup is a Freshman. Jack is a heartthrob. Hiccup is a dork. But he does have one thing going for him: Grades. When Jack needs a tutor, Hiccup promises to help, but only if Jack can get him a girlfriend by next Fall. But will he end up falling for someone else?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**Hiccup POV**

"Uh, 'scuse me, sorry, uh, I guess I'll just scoot on through here...Hey, watch it buddy, that was my-never mind," This was Henry Haddock's usual dialogue as he made his way through Berk High School. It was a dingy overcrowded hub for pubescent teenagers with attitude problems. He was of the shortest of the ninth graders, which made him an easy target for those who thought he made wonderful locker interior. This awkward catchphrase was of the very few that he would say throughout the day.

His petite build and tendency to knock things over had earned him the affectionate nickname of "Hiccup," which he had given up on trying to change. Hiccup approached the fork in the hallway where everyone usually decided was a great place to stop and chat, and his heart instantly dropped down to his stomach.

There stood Jack Frost, the head swimmer on the school's team. He wore a blue hoodie, brown skinny pants, and black converse, his nearly bleach blonde hair swept slightly to the side and a stupid smirk on his face. His clear-as-glass blue eyes glittered as if he were looking at fresh meat.

Accompanying him was his two lackeys, the names of which Hiccup didn't know. They were always just _there._ They were too dense and flat faced to be on the swim team.

Hiccup put his head down, clutching his books. He prayed he wouldn't be seen and hardly looked anywhere, his auburn fringe swayed as he passed. Hiccup didn't really like him. Jack intimidated him. He was a senior, and a common topic among the girls and a few of the boys. Hiccup had almost been clear of the intimidating trio when a fat foot shot out of nowhere, Hiccup tripped, and fell to the floor with a yelp.

_So close _he thought bitterly.

"Oh no," said one of Jack's bread loafs; "I think you've dented the floor, Hic."

"Not likely," Hiccup said, recollecting his things. As Hiccup turned to glare at them all, he noticed a look of anguish on Jack's face. He thought perhaps he was just having period cramps.

Hiccup sighed as he sat down in wood shop. The familiar senses eased him only slightly as he watched the other students trickle from the crowd and sneeze at the dust in the air. Despite the fact that they probably all thought he was a loser, Hiccup always said bless you, just out of sheer habit and his polite demeanor.

By the end of class, Hiccup had finished his bird house.

"Nice one, Henry," Mr. Gobber said upon laying eyes on Hiccup's work;

"How you're able to create a two week long assignment in less than one class will forever be a mystery."

"I've been told I'm very handy." Hiccup only realized what he said when Gobber gave him an odd look; "Oh, I don't mean I-"

"Whatever you say, boy," Gobber sneered, trudging away on flat feet.

With a sigh Hiccup sat and looked at his bird house, no longer admiring it but simply looking at it because because of it, he would have nothing to do for the next couple weeks.

There was a collective gasp and then a silence fell over the room.

Hiccup didn't know if he was more surprised or outraged at the sight of

Jack standing at the threshold; He looked like he wanted to disappear, and for once, Hiccup could understand how he was feeling. As the chatter resumed, Hiccup went back to staring at his masterpiece and tried not to be noticed (he didn't think it would be too hard).

He felt the table shift to the opposite. He looked up to find Jack smirking at him behind a draping hood.

"Hi," he said; "I'm Jack." Hiccup chuckled sarcastically at Jack's audacity.

"I met you on my trip." he said.

A blush bloomed on Jack's fair-skinned face, but he said nothing.

"I'm in this class now," Jack went on, after a moment had passed; "I've been assigned as your partner."

"I figured," Hiccup said. Jack smirked, but again, didn't say anything, twirling the little wind mill adorning Hiccup's birdhouse. Hiccup moved it from him.

"Look, Jack," he said crossly; "I'm not in the mood to deal with you, okay? So find another partner."

"I'm afraid that's out of my control." Hiccup could see Jack's temper flaring; "What have I ever done to you?"

"It's what you haven't done." Jack stood then, glaring down at Hiccup.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked angrily.

"Why don't you ask your little gang?" Hiccup said, rising to meet him.

Then, making it quite apparent that he wasn't taking anyone's crap, Jack punched him.

Hiccup felt a sting in his cheek and his fingers came back red. This sparked his undying rage to such and extent that he didn't want to be passive anymore; With a growl Hiccup let his small fist fly, thinking if he could get Jack in his stupid blue eyes he might have a chance of taking him down. Before he could, though, Mr. Gobber had them both by the collar, carrying them out and down the hall. The students looked at them with disbelief.

"My face freaking hurts," Hiccup mumbled.

"It's killing me." Jack replied.

Gobber snapped, "Both of you, quiet."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**_TRIGGER WARNING: Abuse, self harm _**

**Jack's POV **

Jack's parents could have grounded him. They could have taken him off the team. They could have forbade him from seeing his girlfriend, Repunzel. But they didn't. They told him to make amends with Hiccup. It didn't help that Jack came home with a D-.

Jack knew well that he would be off the team if his grade got any worse. His parents enjoyed reminding him. Therefore, a plan began to blossom within his mind.

**Hiccup's POV **

"Hey, Hic," a familiar voice echoed from behind him. He rolled his eyes and turned to face Jack, sighing internally.

"What do you want?" Hiccup asked coldly.

"Just wanted to make sure your face was healing up okay."

"Shut up."

"I really am sorry-"

"Save it, Pretty Boy; Go, before your friends see you."

"Hiccup, I-"

"Later."

"Listen, Hiccup!" Jack said in exasperation; "Would you please just give me a minute?" Hiccup turned reluctantly. Jack spoke:

"I need a tutor."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"You're unbelievable."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"I don't understand, though."

"Dude, you punched me in the face yesterday."

"I know, and I really am sorry."

There was a silence between them. Hiccup thought for a moment.

"What's in it for me?"

"I uh...I can help you get a girlfriend."

"Fine."

As they worked tutor sessions into Jack's schedule and exchanged contacts, Hiccup wondered what he had gotten himself into.

They were to work together that afternoon. It was overcast, typical for Berk, and Hiccup didn't know which idea he disliked more: going to tutor Jack or going home to his father.

He walked out onto the sidewalk that roped around the school and looked out onto the soccer field. It was absent of any activity except Merida, her fiery mane electrifying the bleak, dying grass.

"Hey, Merida!" Hiccup called as he walked down to her. She looked up from the soccer ball and smiled at Hiccup as he stumbled down the steps. They were friends, her and him. But he thought he wanted to be more than that. He just didn't know how to do it. But that's where Jack would come in.

"Hiya, Hiccup!" Merida called, her Scottish accent as unique as her hair. She transferred from Scotland the previous year, and immediately became everyone's best friend. She strongly independent and lively. Merida intimidated Hiccup at first, but because of that, she seemed to only want to know him better. She had a way of being charming and likable without knowing it. Now, a year later, they were almost as close as brother and sister; and nobody thought any less of Merida (though they didn't think any more of Hiccup).

"Need a someone to kick balls at?" Hiccup offered, sitting down on the bench.

"Noh, jist sit theih, ah doun't wan ta dencha." Merida chuckled. There was a gap in the conversation. This was Hiccup's chance. Maybe he could finally break out of the friendzone; maybe he didn't need Jack. But the idea of saying something made his bones ache. But the only thing that filled his mind was YOLO.

"Hey so, I've been thinking,"

"Hohlddon, eye'v awmoust goot this kick reyet." Merida shot the soccer ball into the goal and let out a whoop of victory.

"Oi! Been warkin' une that wuhn ull aftairnoon," she said, arriving at the bench to sit next to Hiccup; "New whot didya wahntta took uhbaowt?"

There was a car horn from the school parking lot. It was Jack. He must have been done with swim practice. Relieved for the distraction, Hiccup stood, straightened his shirt, and said; "Never mind," He began walking back up the steps; "See you later!"

Indeed, Jack's car was waiting in the school parking lot. He was one of the few in the senior class that drove their own car. Hiccup had never really seen it until now. It was a navy, souped up, and looked expensive. Jack sat in the drivers' seat, his engine revving, music blasting through the open windows. Hiccup walked over to the passenger seat and pulled at the handle. It was locked.

"What are you doing?" Jack said accusingly. Hiccup was confused.

"Getting in your car..."

"Hey Jack!" A melodious voice floated above all other noise. Hiccup rolled his eyes and Jack's face lit up. Repunzel walked over, her long blonde hair flowing in a breeze Hiccup couldn't feel.

She walked over to the driver seat window, leaning down to kiss Jack. Still awaiting an explanation, Hiccup stayed and waited for them to exchange their greetings. But they didn't. They just started snogging, and Jack seemed to be enjoying it way too much.

After about thirty seconds of this, Hiccup cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Go away you little perv," Repunzel said coldly. Jack turned, indifferent again to the bullying of his associates, and gave Hiccup pleading eyes. With a sigh Hiccup walked on, figuring their tutoring session was canceled.

He looked around for Merida. She was heading up the stairs, looking beautiful even while sweaty. She waved at him as she approached. Hiccup thought perhaps he could tell her his feelings /now/, but Hiccup wasn't feeling courageous anymore.

"Hey, Merida! Can I have a ride?" He asked.

"Sherr," She said.

Hiccup felt his phone buzz in his pocket. It was Jack.

meet me at my house. I'm just driving Repunzel home. And Hiccup? Don't tell anyone you're tutoring me.

Though he didn't like it, he understood why Jack would want to keep this on the down-low.

Merida pulled around the corner in a dark green pick up that Hiccup had seen many times before. Merida was a year older and had her learners' permit. With a somewhat-forced smile, Hiccup opened the door and climbed in.

"Could you uh, actually take me to. . ." Hiccup took out his phone and checked Jack's contact; ". . .486 Ethel road?"

"Sherr," Merida said, taking a right; "Whoot behness doya'ave thair?"

"Uh.." Hiccup thought for a moment; "Just meeting someone."

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

With a shrug, Merida turned up the radio.

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in, _

_So shame on me no-ow, _

_Flew me to places I never been, _

_'Till you put me down, Oh! _

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in,_

_So shame on me no-ow, _

_Flew me to places I never been; _

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground! _

_Oh! _

_O-Oh, _

_Trouble, trouble, trouble. _

"Ugh, I hate this song. Can we change it?" Hiccup said. But Merida was singing along too loudly to hear him.

Berk is a small place. It only took them something like ten minutes to get from the school to Jack's house.

"Hey, eh sent thot Jack's house?"

"Um-"

"Eht ehs! Me brathars ehgged et once."

"That's cool. Hey, I gotta go, but I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ehkay, Bye Hiccup."

Hiccup was thankful that Merida wasn't suspicious. She didn't seem like she was, anyway.

Hiccup shouldered his bag awkwardly as he passed Jack's expensive car sitting in the driveway. He rang the door bell and waited for a moment.

Jack opened the door half naked.

He was wearing sweatpants, but Hiccup was still kind of uncomfortable.

"Hi," Jack said awkwardly.

"Hey," Hiccup answered. They both stood there for a moment.

"Do you want to come in, or. . ."

"Sure."

Hiccup had never really tutored before. He walked into Jack house and was surprised to see it wasn't as much as a swaggie crib as he would've expected.

It was open plan, Hiccup could see, or at least that's what he thought it was called. The kitchen table overlooked a large view of Jack's backyard. It was surrounded with woods and it had a small picnic table.

Hiccup set his backpack down on one of the chairs and began to take out his text books. Jack, like most of the human population, was terrible at algebra. Hiccup, unlike most of the human population, was actually pretty good at it; good enough to get an A+, but what else was new?

"Okay, so then. . ." Jack sat at his table opposite Hiccup and pulled out his own work, then looked at Hiccup expectantly; ". . .Do you want to go over your homework?"

"Yeah, good, cool."

The next hour went by more smoothly than Hiccup would have anticipated. That's not to say it didn't go badly, though, because Hiccup had anticipated lava.

The events of the previous day didn't seem to matter to either of them. Though his ancestors would have objected, Hiccup never put too much effort into holding grudges; there was so much else to do. Jack didn't still seem angry at him, either.

Hiccup had never really gotten to know Jack, and an hour with him didn't give him a good chance to, either, but Hiccup became more comfortable around him. Perhaps it was the playful way he spoke that made it seem like you were friends even if you weren't, or the way he actually listened while Hiccup was explaining something, or the way he tried to be respectful and pleasant. Maybe that's what made him so popular: He was just nice to people. Or, he was never openly crude. The more Hiccup thought about it, the less angry he got; Sure, Jack had never defended him, but nobody else ever did, either. In fact, Hiccup had never seen Jack actually exchange two words to his lackeys...the two guys just followed him around. _Maybe, _Hiccup thought; _They aren't friends at all. _

These things didn't occur to him until later that night, as he was doing his own homework. He couldn't think, of course, with his feelings being all weird. Was he starting to like Jack? Was he starting to be friends with him? Or was Jack just being nice to him because he needed a good grade? No, no, that couldn't be it. Jack was always nice. To nearly everyone. All the time. Ew.

There was a pound on the door. With a flinch, Hiccup thought, _Stoic_. Without waiting for a response, he entered with a grand display.

Stoic was not a man. He was a force.

"Son," Stoic slurred, as fear welled up within Hiccup. His father was drinking again. Hiccup wanted to be anywhere but his room. He would be grateful if a magic force put him in a sold out arena stark naked; but on the other hand, then everybody there would see.

"y-yes, Dad?" Hiccup's voice shook.

"Where..were you today?" He sounded angry.

"I was, um, just..."

"Spit it out."

"I was helping someone with their school work."

"Who were you helping?"

"This kid from my school. He needed a tutor."

"_He?" _

"Dad, it was just algebra-"

Stoic slapped him. Right across the face.

Hiccup was half expecting it. His cheeks stung even more than they usually did; Hiccup knew the gash that he got the other day had opened, and felt his blood rolling down his cheek like a tear.

"Don't you ever go to see him again."

"D-dad," Stoic, having gotten a good whack in, seemed to be cooling down; "I promise you, I'm only tutoring him. You know I like girls."

With a huff and a glare, Stoic relented, leaving Hiccup to wallow in his sadness and tend to his wounds.

Hiccup laid down on his bed, his face tingling. Just when his bruises had started to heal, Stoic had to go get drunk again.

Hiccup went to the mirror and saw the red outline of Stoic's hand, and only then did he allow himself to cry.

The blades were only a few feet away. Hiccup bit his lip. He hated how insignificant his dad made him feel; wasn't he small enough?

Hiccup pulled up his sleeve, revealing his gallery of gashes.

_I hate him, I hate him, I hate him. _Hiccup thought; _I hate me. _


	3. Chapter 3

** Author's Note: In this chapter, I didn't try to coordinate Merida's dialogue with how it would sound in her accent. First, because I'm lazy, second, because what she says is important and I wouldn't want anyone to be confused, and finally because I didn't want to offend anyone, because I do not have much experience listening or speaking with a Scottish accent, so how am I supposed to know how certain words sound? **

**Also, thank you all so much for the wonderful feedback. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! **

**Jack's POV - A Month Later **

Jack lay awake, tossing and turning as if the answered lied on the opposite sides of his bed. He didn't get a lot of sleep these days; the usual questions would not permit it.

It was enough to have to deal with Repunzel. Sure, she was beautiful, and popular. . .but she had no idea what she was talking about half the time. Since they'd started their relationship, Jack had been figuring out what exactly he looked for in a person; and the more he thought about it, he found, the more he realized his girlfriend had none of these qualities.

Oh, _and_ she was a girl. But how Jack felt about that was a question still unanswered.

Jack did not start asking himself these questions until he started tutoring with Hiccup. Despite how much his "friends" would disapprove, Jack found himself drawn to him. _Hiccup _certainly knew what he was talking about. He was funny even when he wasn't trying to be. he had a certain demeanor that made Jack want to hold him and protect him; even though Hiccup made a point not to need it.

_Wait a second, _Jack thought, as the sand man was creeping up on him; _Am I...in love with Hiccup?_

**Hiccup's POV**

Similarly, Hiccup was thinking about Jack as well. But he was not falling asleep, Hiccup was studying. Hiccup knew his father would skin him if he failed this test. Besides, he wanted to make sure he knew what he was talking about when he tutored Jack again tomorrow_. ...And there I go again. _Hiccup thought.

Hiccup found himself thinking a lot about Jack lately. He was almost sure why, he just didn't know if he wanted to admit it.

But how was Hiccup supposed to know? Hiccup had never been in love before. There were girls he liked, sure, like Merida; but Hiccup had a had a lot of time to think about her. She didn't send his stomach exploding and the thought of them being together didn't make him see rainbows and stars. He just thought it would be nice to hold her hand and call her his girlfriend. Interestingly enough, though, stars and rainbows _did_ appear for another person-Jack.

This, of course, brought on a whole new wave of thoughts and questions. For instance: What would Stoic say? What if Jack actually liked him back? Jack acted like he did, but is the name Jack Harkness more fitting than Jack Frost?

Well, Hiccup knew what Stoic would do. Hiccup wouldn't survive it.

Hiccup wished his mother were there with him. She would have sent him off to bed hours ago, telling him grades didn't really matter. She would make sure Hiccup was fed well. There would be no slits on his wrists, no bruises on his back. . .his father wouldn't be made of old memories and alcohol. Hiccup longed for a functioning family, a household filled with love.

But nope, Hiccup spent his time at home hiding from his only caretaker, trying to eat without being noticed or accused of anything, and wondering whether or not he was gay.

He needed to talk to someone. _Right now_.

"Hello?" Merida's voice sounded sleepy; "Hiccup? You okay?" Hiccup held the phone up to his ear and crept up the stairs, where his room was the only one in use.

"No," Hiccup said, as he closed the door. He hated showing his feelings, but, Merida was like an older sister to him.

"Do you need me to come over there?" She asked. She sounded more awake now, and far more concerned.

"My dad's sleeping." Hiccup noted; "Just listen to me for a second."

"Okay." Merida replied softly.

Hiccup explained a month worth of confusion:

"I've been tutoring Jack Frost. He's really bad at math. And whenever I go over there he's always so nice to me-you wouldn't expect that, would you? Considering the fact that he used to ignore me-but you know what, Merida? I think he likes me. Like has a crush on me. He always listens to me and does what I say and he tries extra hard and looks so ashamed when he gets something wrong; and when he comes home with a good grade, he's so happy about it. He shows me it before he even shows his own parents."

Merida said nothing.

"He has a crush on me, Merida."

"I know. That's pretty unfortunate."

"But you know what? I think...I like him too."

After a moment, she said:

"Well, that's good then, isn't it?"

"Have you _met_ my dad?"

"C'mon, Hiccup. Your dad would understand."

Hiccup chuckled in a really sad, hurt way. In a way that screamed _if only you knew how broken I am. _

"I'm really extra sure that he wouldn't."

"Hiccup," said Merida fondly; "I know he's Mr. tough guy straight pants, but he _is_ your father."

"No, but you see, Merida," Hiccup said; "I've already got a plan."

Merida was silent on the other end of the line, listening.

"What if you...acted like my girlfriend? Like whenever you drive me to Jack's house, I would tell my father I was going to yours?"

Merida thought about this for a moment, then said,

"Why isn't the fact that you're tutoring him be a valid excuse?" There wasn't an edge in her voice, just curiosity.

"I tried that." Hiccup said.

"And?"

"And he still doesn't believe me."

"Okay...alright. I'll do it."

Hiccup sighed in relief.

"Thanks, Merida," Hiccup said; "You have no idea how much you're helping me."

"Can I go to sleep now?"

"Yeah...yeah. Goodnight."

"Sleep well, Hic."

There was a click, followed by the deep, droning buzzing sound of a dead phone line. With a sigh, Hiccup crawled gingerly into his bed...Then, of course, he remembered he had a test tomorrow.

**Jack's POV **

Jack woke up tangled in his sheets, his pillow half way across the room, and he was drenched in a cold sweat, though he did not recall having any dreams. Jack tried to adjust himself to stop an unknown object from poking into his back, but toppled over. Turns out the object was his own arm.

Confused, Jack raised his arm with effort into view, hitting it repeated to confirm that it was, in fact, numb.

"Jack?" His sister's melodious voice was the first pleasant sound of the day; though that didn't stop Jack from groaning as she entered the room and jumped on him. It took an extra second this morning for Jack to sort out his thoughts.

"What Jillian?" Jack asked, a tone of annoyance evident in his voice.

"Is Hiccup coming over today?"

"Yeah."

"Okay! When are you going to tell him that you like him?"

At this, Jack bolted upright and looked intently at his sister, his eyes filled with both panic and confusion. But, oddly, Jack felt relief, too-he was glad someone knew already, so he didn't have to tell them.

"How do you know about that?"

"Please, Jack," Jill rolled her eyes, "It's _so _obvious."

Was it, really? Were his feelings really so conspicuous that his 10-year-old sister could decipher it without a hint of doubt?

"I..." Jack's face became hard; "Don't you _dare_ tell anyone, Jill."

"Psh," Jill said, climbing off of Jack and hopping off his bed; "Not to be rude or anything, Jack, but this is your problem. I just know about it."

With a sigh, Jack said,

"What am I going to do?"

"Do you think he likes you too?"

Jack had never really thought about it; too busy pleasing everyone.

"I don't know...he blushes a lot."

"But, isn't he kinda prone to blushing?"

"He isn't prone to blushing, he's prone to embarrassing himself," Jack found himself smiling at the countless memories Hiccup had been awkward or klutzy or cute; "But then there's that matter of Repunzel..."

"Oh, _her_." Disgust colored Jill's voice. Oddly, though, Jack did not feel the need to defend his girlfriend, or even disagree; "You know she called me a little brat once?"

Jack, though he certainly did not agree with Repunzel's views on his own sister, was not surprised.

"Did she really?"

"Yeah! When I forgot my sneakers in your room a few weeks back. She was waiting there for you to get out of the shower."

"Is that all she ever said to you?" Jack pleaded with his eyes for Jill to tell him the truth. He trusted Jill, they'd always gotten a long; but he didn't want Repunzel to be under false accusations, even though he felt himself detaching from her rapidly.

After pondering this for a moment, Jill said:

"I avoided her after that."

With a sigh Jack got out of bed and carried on to school, feeling certain of only one thing.

**Hiccup's POV **

As usual, Hiccup made his way to first period feeling very small. But now, he did not feel incapable; Jack had stopped ignoring him a while ago, and even defended him. It was because of this he had someone to wave to in the hallway, and someone to sit with at lunch (though he never contributed to the conversations, because he found them all very boring).

But Jack was still with Repunzel, which confused Hiccup on what he should believe. Jack was the master of mixed messages, it seemed.

It wasn't until he sat down in wood shop did he see a window of opportunity.

"Where were you yesterday?" It was Repunzel. She wasn't in this class, but her face was flushed. She seemed rather out of breathe and flustered, as if she had hurried to get there.

Jack turned away from Hiccup to talk to her, rolling his eyes as he stood up.

"At my house?" Jack wore a look like he knew Repunzel wasn't going to believe him.

"With Hiccup?" People were starting to take notice of them now.

"What does it matter to you?" Jack said accusingly.

"Jack, I saw you and Hiccup _sneaking into your back door." _She looked very pleased with herself. The class became silent, waiting for Jack's rebuttal.

"Repunzel, I forgot my house key. And we usually keep the back door open." Then a look of realization dawned on him; "You were spying on me?!"

Repunzel seemed to have just now realized that this action could have been viewed negatively. What was worse is she said nothing to justify her creepy actions. She just grew very red and looked away.

"Wow," Jack said in a sort of amused irritation; "Talk about crazy ex-girlfriends."

Repunzel's face snapped back. "Wha-what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, Repunzel," Jack took a step closer, glaring into Repunzel's eyes; "We're through."

Repunzel lashed out for Jack's arm:

"Jack, I-"

"Don't touch me."

Jack stormed out of the classroom, leaving Repunzel to be embarrassed. But instead, she turned to Hiccup rapidly.

"He's all yours now," Repunzel said angrily; "Enjoy it."

If she was trying to make Hiccup uncomfortable, she had succeeded.

* * *

That afternoon was not so much a time for tutoring but more Hiccup listening as Jack ranted. Hiccup sat on the edge of Jack's bed.

"I can't believe she would do that, y'know? Who does that?"

Hiccup nodded patiently.

"I mean, it's enough to spy on me," Jack paced the room, his fists clenched so much that his knuckles turned whiter than they already were; "But to call me out in front of _everyone? _Who does she think she is?"

"Maybe she thought you'd be more compelled to tell the truth if everyone was staring at you." Hiccup suggested.

"I _was_ telling the truth."

"She doesn't know that."

"She doesn't know anything."

"Jack, do you even like her?"

"You know what, Hic?" Jack stopped mid stride and looked directly into Hiccup's eyes. Hiccup's stomach dropped.

"I don't think I ever did."

"Then...then why did you date her?"

"...I guess when it's kind of expected for you to do something, you make yourself believe that's who you are."

"Who are you then, Jack?"

"I don't know!" Jack seemed to be forgetting who he was talking to. He was really getting angry now.

"I have no freaking idea! I walk around all day like some sort of ice king. Like no one can reach me, like I'm not allowing them to. I do things because I think I ought to. But I only think I ought to because other people think I ought to. You know how confusing that is? And how stupid and pointless it is? And how frozen it feels? It feels like you're moving, but you aren't the one in motion. Like everyone is just pushing you along. People keep telling me I'm up for a swimming scholarship. They keep patting me on the back and saying 'good job, son.' But why would they tell me that? My achievements hardly effect them. They only say it because they think I'm happy about it. And the only reason they think I'm happy about it is because I act like I am, because I think I ought to be happy about it. But you know what, Hic? I really couldn't care less."

Hiccup wondered how long Jack had been feeling this. When he realized he wasn't who he thought he was.

"And you know what made me figure all this out? What made me wake up and see that I'm more than just a piece of plastic, all artificial and moldable and crap?"

Hiccup looked at him expectantly.

"You did."

"Me?"

"Yeah."

"I don't understand."

Jack sighed.

"You know...I didn't have any real friends before I met you. I waded through an army of posers that cared for nothing but themselves." When Hiccup said nothing, Jack continued, "I was so alone...and I owe you so much."

Hiccup had never heard Jack speak so seriously to him. Jack never told Hiccup his life story-why would he-so Hiccup just sort of got to know him, picked up bits and pieces of who he was. Jack had always seemed more real with him, though; more carefree. And Hiccup liked Jack more than he liked himself. But that wasn't saying much.

"You don't owe me anything, Jack," Hiccup said at last; "I'm just glad I could be your friend."

Hiccup wished he could be better with words. Even when he was on a rant, spilling out his anger and sadness, Jack made his life sound so much like a broken song. He described everything in the most descriptive, most poetic way-and here Hiccup was, using generic nouns like "friend."

"I did find out something else about myself, too. More recently." Jack came to sit beside Hiccup, his hands folded in his lap.

"What was it?"

"It was that...I'm in love with you."

Hiccup let this sink in for a moment. There was nothing he could say that would make Jack's confession less severe. He had never been in love before. And nobody had ever loved him.

"You are?"

"Yeah."

But then Jack seemed to take on a look of shame.

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you that. Just forget I said anything, okay?"

"No, Jack, I..."

Jack looked at Hiccup with a mix of astonishment and something else. Hiccup wasn't sure what it was.

"...I love you, too."

The words hung between them like a dangling spider.

"I-I should go." Hiccup said at last, getting up from Jack's bed and gathering his things. Jack followed him wordlessly.

Hiccup turned around to exchange a goodbye wave with Jack, whom was standing closer than usual.

"Hiccup, there's just one more thing."

And that's when Jack kissed him.

Hiccup had never kissed anyone except for his old relatives. He heard of it, sure, seen it in movies and stuff. But, contrary to what Hiccup had been led to believe, nobody's tongue was down his throat. The two of them just stood there, Jack slouching slightly to reach him, his hands hovering slowly toward his hips. Hiccup's hand went to cup Jack's face lightly, gently. Their hearts intertwined just as their lips did, moving and dancing around one another.

Finally, they broke apart. But they were still locked in something like and embrace, Jack's hands resting around Hiccup's waist, Hiccup's arms draped over Jack's shoulders.

"Well." Hiccup said quietly; "I wasn't expecting that."

"But you didn't object, did you?"

"Why would I?" Hiccup said; "Jack...what does this make us?"

"Well, gay, for one thing."

"Besides that."

"I think they call it "partners" these days."

"Are you serious?"

"One hundred percent."

Hiccup had nothing more to say. It amazed him how one kiss could transform Jack.

"My dad's gonna _flip out." _Jack chuckled.

"You're going to tell him?"

"He'll understand."

"I wish I could say the same."

Jack looked at Hiccup very seriously then and said, "You don't have to tell him yet if you don't want to."

"I'm not going to."

"I really do care about you, Hic. And I'm really sorry that it took me so long to let you know. And I'm sorry that now I'm just acting like we've been like this forever. But I really can't wait to get to know you. Not as my tutor. Not even as my friend. As my boyfriend."

They were both quiet for a moment. It wasn't an awkward silence. It wasn't a silence where they were having their own introspections. It was a both a reflective silence and a loving silence, filled with relief and satisfaction.

"I really should go." Hiccup said quietly, breaking away from their embrace.

Jack allowed it, with a sigh and a final word of farewell. He took out his phone as he passed Jill in the hallway, who looked far too excited to just be coming home from ballet. Hiccup didn't question it. He just texted Merida.

_Can you come pick me up? I've got a lot of things to tell you. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I'm infinitely sorry that I haven't uploaded this sooner. I've really been lacking motivation for this particular fic. I gave you drabbles and stuff, though! So don't hate me _too _much. Anyway, thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews. Much love! Xo **

**_TRIGGER WARNING_: Abuse, self-harm **

**Jack's POV **

School did not go as well as one might have expected. Jack felt guilty, as if he did something he shouldn't have and everyone knew about it. But he didn't do anything wrong - in fact, it couldn't have felt more right - and nobody knew about him and Hiccup. Other than perhaps Jill, who, being as jubilant as she was, was probably standing outside the door the whole time.

Jack was just nervous, he supposed; not that they wouldn't accept _him..._but that they wouldn't accept Hiccup. Jack didn't care about pleasing those people anymore. But he didn't want anyone to hurt his boyfriend. Jack wasn't always going to be around to protect him, even if he wished he could be. . .

And there he was. Walking toward him as if nothing had happened yesterday. But something did happen; and right now, Jack wouldn't mind taking Hiccup's freckled hand in his own. But Hiccup wouldn't like that. Jack was strong, a worthy opponent to anyone who crossed him...but Hiccup? Jack could only imagine the torment that Hiccup would face.

So he reframed, though his hand still itched for Hiccup's.

"Hey," Hiccup greeted with a small smile; "What's up? You look like you've seen a ghost. Even more than usual."

"Uh...I'm just nervous."

"About what?"

Jack moved the two of them closer to the wall so no one would hear them.

"Us?" he said. Hiccup looked dismayed.

"I - I'm confused too, Jack. But I mean..."

"Do you know how much I wish I could hold your hand?" Hiccup looked at Jack directly, surprise coloring the apples of his cheeks in blotches of red.

"Well...why don't you?"

"You know why."

One of the reasons why most citizens hated Berk was because everyone knew each other since birth. Each and everyone one of them had had time to form grudges. They've had nothing better to do than let self-loathing fester - and thus, loathing toward others and blame. In movies, small towns are always depicted as cozy, friendly nooks in South Georgia...but, in actuality, Berk was a box. A box filled with people who thought the world owed them something.

"Jack, I can handle myself."

Jack knew Hiccup was trying to be strong. He didn't know what gave him the inclination, but he felt Hiccup had other problems...starting with the confident claim that Stoic wouldn't accept Hiccup, his own son, for who he was.

"You don't know how cruel my friends can be."

"I think I do."

Oh, right.

After a moment, Jack said,

"Than why aren't you cowering in a corner?"

"You're worth it." Hiccup gave a reassuring smile. He was definitely starting to sound like a L'Oréal commercial.

Regardless, Jack felt himself blush. Nobody had said anything _remotely _adorable to him in quite awhile, aside from Repunzel; but she always seemed so insincere, distracted or uninterested.

"No, Hic," Jack forced himself not to fantasize; "You may not mind, but I do."

"Well you shouldn't." Hiccup's voice took on a defensive tone; "You're talking to a guy who's been bullied all his life. I really just don't care anymore."

Jack didn't think Hiccup meant to break his heart with that last remark. But he did.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked, fearing the answer.

"It doesn't effect me anymore."

"Doesn't effect you like you _know_ just how great you are? Or you believe them?" There was a sense of urgency in Jack's words.

Hiccup didn't answer. He just shrugged slightly and broke eye contact.

"Hiccup -" Jack grasped for his boyfriend's shoulders, trying to get him to look back at him again. But Hiccup only brushed off Jack's hands.

"You know what? Nothing. Nevermind, Jack," he said brusquely. There he was again. The old Hiccup, focusing on something else, his face passive. Jack tried desperately to retain the Hiccup just here, the Hiccup that was focused on _himself_ and _his own_ feelings for once. And, as Jack had just now realized, a very hurt Hiccup. But that boy was gone.

"Well, if you aren't going to let me kiss you _here_..." A smirk found it's way on to Jack's face. He tried to use his suggestive humor to disintegrate the tension, but it didn't seem to be working very well.

"I've gotta go," Hiccup finally looked back at him, his eyes glassy; than, after darting his head from side to side to assure they were alone, Hiccup embraced him.

Jack felt Hiccup's soft brown hair on the crook of his neck and his small-ish arms wrapped around his torso. Jack sighed and hugged the other tightly to his own chest, kissing the top of Hiccup's head as he pulled away. _He really is adorable. _Jack thought. He just wished he could ease the sadness of Hiccup's heavy heart.

**Hiccup's POV **

Hiccup nearly felt like crying. How could he be so stupid? Why did he direct the conversation toward himself? If Jack wasn't concerned before, he was now. And Hiccup hated it.

Sure, it was nice to have someone that cared about him. But having someone care about him - especially someone as stubborn as Jack - was bound to blow up in his face. Soon there would be questions. And _more_ conversations where Jack, thinking he was being a good person, would really be making Hiccup feel worse. His head hurt at the prospect.

Why did Hiccup urge Jack to hold his hand? Why did he think that would help the situation? Jack would find his scars, and then it would all go down hill from there. Hiccup would never show Jack that side of himself. The ugly side. The side that wanted to die.

Nope, Hiccup was confident that Jack would run away screaming. Hiccup had been called many things, but never "emo freak," and he planned to keep it that way. But what if Jack started asking questions again? What's worse - what if Hiccup was in a place where he couldn't walk away? What if he couldn't avoid the subject? And then...than Jack would disown him. Jack would abandon him. Just like everyone always did. Nobody knew, and nobody _could _know. _Alone is what I have. _Hiccup thought; _Alone protects me. _

**Jack's POV **

Jack took a minute, standing there, watching as Hiccup walked away from him, and he reflected on how he'd reached such a state. Jack supposed it began when he'd decided not to hate him. Then something else began...it was sudden, rapid. It hit him like a slap in the face, this new feeling toward Hiccup. Naturally, Jack harbored it. He harbored it because he was afraid of something he didn't understand, per the usual behavior of human beings. He didn't know what these rainbows and stars were, but he had an idea, and that thought frightened him. It frightened him to a point where Jack could hardly speak to Hiccup without the dreaded three words threatening to escape. So, he found, he just flirted with him constantly. And finally he admitted it to himself, tossing and turning that night at 1 AM.

And now they were here. And Jack didn't like the idea of letting Hiccup go. Jack was in love with him, after all. And Hiccup was lovely. As much as Jack cared for Hiccup, he didn't want to coax him into giving away his secrets. If he wanted to tell him, he would in time. Jack was just...afraid that Hiccup would do something Jack couldn't fix.

But Jack didn't know the severity of what Hiccup was keeping from him. There was, though, obvious hurt, years of it, behind those innocent green eyes. How was Jack going to defeat the demons if Hiccup wouldn't let him draw a devil's trap? It was a miracle Hiccup had hugged him. But Jack was afraid that was as much comfort as Hiccup would allow.

Hiccup wasn't just someone Jack loved. Hiccup was his friend. Jack didn't want to see him hurt. His only real friend...

And then Hiccup disappeared behind a corner and Jack was forced to focus on other things.

"Wow, Jack," Jack's expression hardened at the sound of a familiar voice; "already, huh?"

"Leave me alone," Jack said, not turning to face Repunzel.

"You know, I've got no problem with it," Repunzel moved forward, "with you liking boys. But I worry about you. I mean, Hiccup Haddock? Really?" She moved her hands to Jack's shoulders hugging him affectionately from behind much the way she used to.

"Get off me, Repunzel," Jack scoffed, breaking away from her embrace. Turning toward her now, he went on, "This doesn't concern you."

"Maybe not," Repunzel shrugged; "But I do have _one burning_ question."

"Which is?"

"Did _I_ make you this way?"

"What do you mean, 'this way?'"

"Is it _my_ fault you're gay?"

There wasn't a hint of worry or concern, but more a smug tone of pride, as if she were enjoying reminding Jack of who he was.

"This isn't a bad thing,Repunzel. This isn't your fault, this isn't my fault. Because there is _nothing wrong with me._"

"So I wasn't the reason you gave up women, then."

"This isn't about you. Why do you think you're still involved with my life? I'm not your property."

"Yes, I know, you're Hiccup's property now."

"I'm nobody's property, and I never was. Now leave me alone." Jack began to walk away.

"You'll come back, Jack," there was a hint of desperation in her voice; "It's only been a day. You still need me!"

"Actually, I think it's the other way around."

Repunzel said nothing in response, but Jack heard the delicate clip of heels as she stomped away in the opposite direction. Jack was now very extra sure that he hated her with a burning passion.

"Why are you late?" Jack's science teacher asked when he finally arrived. Jack shrugged in response. He didn't have a note, so what did it matter?

"That's not a real answer." Miss Holmes retorted.

"I was just talking to..." Jack looked at the expectant faces around him and knew they all wanted him to say he was making out with Hiccup in some bathroom stall. Bringing himself to finish his sentence, Jack found the word "friend" was far too generic for his feelings toward Hiccup and far too pleasant for his encounter with Repunzel, so he just settled for, "...my associates."

"Oh, your _associates," _said Miss Holmes with a posh accent; "How fancy." She handed Jack a pink detention slip as he passed.

_Great. _Jack thought with a glare.

**Hiccup's POV **

Hiccup walked into his AP bio class and frowned at the pairs of eyes gawking at him. His teacher, Watson, was in no mood to dig up any sort of explanation as he scrolled aimlessly on his computer screen. The room was silent. Oh, right. Hiccup had a test today.

With a soft sigh Hiccup took his usual spot in the front, taking a test paper off Watson's desk as he passed.

_What even is this? _He thought, scanning the page; _Did he even teach us this? _

A disturbance broke his incoherent train of throught. Hiccup looked over to find one of his frequent tormentors, Scott Lout, giggling and stealing glances at Hiccup whilst scribbling on the back of his test paper. How he managed to stay in this class was a mystery, but Hiccup supposed everyone was good at _something._ Though Scott was far better at making Hiccup feel stupid.

Hiccup leaned to his left to see what Scott was drawing. He had guessed correctly that it was of him, but the worst part was, Jack was in the picture, too. He didn't want to stare at it too long in fear he might memorize the vulgar doodle. Hiccup gasped as immediate anger flooded his thoughts and wrenched the paper off Scott's desk, causing the rest of the class to take notice of the two.

"Hey, give it back!" Scott said in his somewhat nasally, annoying voice. Hiccup was erasing madly, trying to keep the paper out of Scott's reach; "Dr. Watson! Hiccup has my test!"

The short, passive man was aroused by the prospect that there may be some detentions to give out. He stood, pushing his maroon swivel chair back a couple inches, and walked toward them like he wished he had something better to do.

"What's going on here?" He inquired.

"Nothing, nothing," As the drawing had successfully been abolished, Hiccup handed the paper back to Scott Lout calmly; "Doesn't matter now."

"Hiccup stole my test to cheat off it," Scott lied. He grinned wickedly as Dr. Watson turned to Hiccup disapprovingly. Hiccup _knew _Scott had only drawn the thing to mess with him and get some sort of reaction out of him. That mission was accomplished, but oh-ho! Was Scott in for a show now.

"That's not true," Hiccup said indignantly; "Scott drew uh...something...and I didn't like it, so I erased it."

Hiccup sounded like a freaking three year old.

"It is not your place to criticize a person's artistic ideas, Hiccup," said Dr. Watson plainly.

"Yeah but, you see the thing is, Scott drew something of _me." _

"What? That's the biggest load of bull I've ever heard." Watson turned to glare at Scott for his comment before continuing.

"Well," he said; "per teacher regulation, I'm required to give you both detention. Hiccup today, and Scott tomarrow."

"But-"

"No buts."

"There's actually quite a few in this room."

"You're an idiot, Scott."

"You wanna go, fishbone?"

"Enough!"

The three of them were talking over each other, their dialogue intermixing as the chatter in the classroom rose. Watson sped to his desk drawer and took out two pink slips. The class grew eerily quiet. Berk teenagers had a way of doing that.

Watson handed them both their slips, Scott looking pleased with himself. What was another detention to him?

Meanwhile, though, Hiccup felt like he was going to throw up.

He didn't know wether his father would be glad to be rid of him for an extra two hours or if he would beat him for getting a detention. All he knew was he did _not _want to go home tonight. But he would cross that bridge when he came to it.

** Later That Day **

His heart heavy in the knowledge he would not be tutoring Jack this afternoon, and that he would likely be coming to school tomorrow with a horribly painful disfigurement, Hiccup slowly put his books and his binders inside his backpack and secured it on his back. He did it in the special way that he did everyday, so that the straps did not weigh on his shoulder blades too heavily, and that the underside of the pack only ever brushed the area around his mid spine. These were the places where most of his bruises were, and he could not allow anything to touch them with any more might than a feather. He'd made that mistake before, multiple times, until he'd gotten the hang of it; now, he was able to swing his backpack on without so much as a creased eyebrow (however, not allowing any pain to register on his face made accidental hits _that_ much more painful).

Hiccup's detention slip had lost the neat straightness of a just-printed paper: it had been first softened by the excessive heat and sweat radiating from Hiccup's palms, and then it had shriveled in his pocket. He trudged on wearily, and made it half way down the hall until he realized he didn't actually know where he was going. After asking around a bit among some of the more frequent detention-goers, Hiccup had successfully made his way to room 418. Behind the desk sat a young women with deep chocolate skin, somewhat lanky, with hair made up into an abundance of thin braids ending at her shoulders. She didn't look all too thrilled to be there as she thumbed through the pages of _To Kill a Mockingbird. _The women - Ms. Paisley, as was written in elegant handwriting on the board - looked up at Hiccup and gave a tight lipped smile, beckoning him forward. He handed her the pink slip and she looked it over, making quiet tuts as she tossed it into the recycling bin beside her. She then checked off Hiccup's name from the very short role.

Hiccup turned around and felt an uncertain feeling of both confusion and surprise; the kind of feeling you get when you see someone you know at a place you wouldn't expect them to be. There was only one other in the room: a very bored looking Jack, eyes staring aimlessly out the window. Hiccup took his stuff and went to the seat that was upper diagonal to Jack's, unsure as to wether or not he was happy about him being here.

Hiccup sat there for five minutes, unwilling to turn around and look at Jack. He didn't know if Jack had even noticed him.

"Well, I'm off," Ms. Paisley stood abruptly; "Running some errands. Should be back in half an hour. Don't kill each other." She left the room briskly, shouldering a large leather purse that looked as if it could hold a small child or perhaps an exotic parrot.

Hiccup sighed, leaning back in his chair, and stared numbly at the old black board. _Well, this is boring. _He thought. _Aren't teachers supposed to _stay,_ anyway? _Not that Ms. Paisley's presents made much of a difference. Hiccup grew instantly more nervous upon realizing that him and Jack were now alone (not that Jack had taken much of an interest in him, anyway). His worries, which clouded his thoughts and made the air seem thick with silence, were abruptly interrupted by something bouncing off the back of his head. He looked over to find a small wad of paper rolling to his right. His eyes flicked over to Jack, who wasn't looking at him, but his face made it obvious he was trying not to smirk. Hiccup reached down and took the paper ball from the floor, unwrinkling it slowly. At the top of the page, in uncharacteristically neat scrawl, were the words:

"Hey there, Hic." A small smile played on his lips as Hiccup wrote,

"Why are we passing notes if there's no one in here?" And chucked it at Jack's face, whipping back around as soon as he'd done it.

Hiccup listened as Jack let out a short laugh, and said audibly, "Fine."

Then, not a beat too late, the wad (now reduced to a fraying sheet with too many wrinkles to count) came whizzing at the back of Hiccup's head. Hiccup picked it up from the ground and turned around to find Jack looking smug. Hiccup matched his expression.

"Ur dumb," Hiccup said, throwing the paper back with a smile.

"Not really," Jack replied, catching it and tossing it aside; "Not now that I've got such a good tutor."

"I think the word you're looking for is "brilliant."" He said, sitting himself on his desk and facing Jack.

"Yeah well, if you're so brilliant," Jack bantered; "How'd you get a detention? Aren't you always the good child?"

"Uh..." Hiccup looked away a little nervously, unwilling to tell Jack about Scott Lout's drawing; "I've got a dark side?"

"Do you? That's new," Jack rose from his spot, walking over to Hiccup in long slow strides.

_Crap crap crap. _Thought Hiccup; _Stop being so attractive. _

"Well how'd _you _end up here? Punched a hole in the wall? Pillaged a classroom?" Hiccup changed the subject quickly.

"Oh, have some faith in me," Jack pleaded; "I was just late for Science."

"You're such a rebel."

"Mrs. Holmes hates me."

"We all hate you."

"You don't." Jack was now standing directly in front of Hiccup, leaning on the desk on the other side of the thin aisle; "As I recall, you said quite the opposite."

_Well then. _Hiccup bit his lip. If Jack was trying to make his heart explode, he could consider that mission accomplished. Why the sudden flirtatious attitude? Hiccup didn't mind it, of course, but Jack was nothing like this that morning. He was all concern and big sparking blue eyes, and now he was actually acting like a boyfriend.

"Ah, well, I wasn't the only one to admit it," Hiccup reminded him, slowly tearing another piece from his notebook behind his back, not breaking eye contact.

"That's true," Jack's face changed into one of warmth, of genuine love. His eyes were wide open, in a way that made you believe you were all he ever wanted to see for the rest of his life. In a way that you could stare into his soul, and he could stare into yours. Or at least, that's how Hiccup felt as he threw a new wad of paper into his face.

It hit him on his perfectly pale little nose and bounced off. Jack looked caught off guard for a moment, but then he grinning wickedly, squatting to pick it up and rising again. This action could not have taken more than a second, and just as quickly the paper ball was thrown back into Hiccup's face. This began a full war between them, paper balls and airplanes and mocking words flying through the air (i.e. "You throw like a toddler," "Ha! Missed me!," and "You suck at this!").

Hiccup threw one last paper blob at close range, aiming for Jack's fringed forehead. However, as he took a step forward to throw, he stumbled over some invisible hurtle of awkwardness and began plummeting to his death.

In one swift move, Jack was just suddenly _there_, arms outstretched as Hiccup fell into them. When Hiccup's small-ish body made contact with Jack's muscular swimmers' arms, they encompassed him, and a feeling of protection and security washed over him in a very sudden wave. His hands had fallen on either one of Jack's shoulders, Jack's hands encircling Hiccup's waist. The feeling of panic gone, and there were no words left to taint the air. They gazed at each other in silence for just a moment. Jack's eyes began to close, and he leaned in...

But that moment ended when Ms. Paisley walked back into the room. She walked in quietly, so that neither of them had noticed her until a second too late - and a second was plenty of time for her to get an eyeful of their embrace. The two of them made an equal effort to get away from each other, Hiccup pushing Jack's shoulders away and Jack whipping his hands back to his sides. Hiccup did everything in his power not to look at Jack nor Ms. Paisley, who's expression was unreadable. A great blush blossomed on Hiccup's cheeks that turned his face nearly purple. There was a silence between the three of them.

"I..." Jack's nervous voice was almost as painful as the silence; "We..."

"No need to explain yourself to me, boys," Ms. Paisley said plainly, seemingly moving on from the initial surprise and going to settle at her desk once more; "But geez, you really have to resort to getting detention to get some alone time?"

"We didn't...plan it..." Hiccup mumbled, his voice cracking.

"Sure looked like you did," Ms. Paisley sipped her ice coffee, resuming her chapter in a bored manner.

"Well we didn't," there was a hint of defensiveness in Jack's tone, which Hiccup could understand. This lady don't know his lyfe.

"Listen, guys," Ms. Paisley said, her head turning lazily to them; "I'm not gonna tell anyone or anything like that. I really couldn't care less if you guys are in a relationship or whatever."

Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief, and he said, "Thanks, because you really can't."

"I understand, boys," she said; "I tell you, when me and my first girlfriend started going out? I was so afraid that everyone would judge both of us. We didn't have someone to cover for us. So just know that I can keep secrets like this, okay? And that, honestly, I really don't view this as my problem. I just _know_ _about_ this little _thing_ you've got going on."

Jack winced slightly at her words, though Hiccup didn't quite understand why. Then, he said,

"Thanks, Ms. Paisley."

"Yeah, thank you," Hiccup added.

"Now get out of here, okay? I'm letting you go early."

"What?" Hiccup said in confusion; "Why?"

"Because honestly, now. Everyone knows just how much of a brainiac you are, sir. You'd never cheat. And you," She looked over at Jack; "Well, Mrs. Holmes hates everyone."

Jack laughed, giving Ms. Paisley a meaningful look, and led Hiccup from the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**TRIGGER WARNING: Abuse, Self Harm **

**Hiccup's POV**

Hiccup probably would have preferred to stay in detention.

Where was he going to go now? Not home. Nope. Was Stoic even there? Probably not. Hic's father didn't really _have _anywhere to be most of the time, except his part time job at the pawn shop. Hiccup didn't even know where his dad_ was _most of the time. The bar, maybe. Or locked away in his room. Out with some lady. Just plain _gone. _

But, much to Hiccup's dismay, Stoic always managed to come home, and he was usually drunk. Stoic gets angry when he's intoxicated.

Hiccup didn't want to risk it. He really enjoyed having a face.

Hiccup sat himself down on the steps leading down the soccer field, cradling his rather chubby cheek in his hand and looking out over the vast pale green emptiness. Jack came to sit beside him, smiling, scooting rather close. Hiccup didn't really know how to feel about it, but he liked the protection, the subtle warmth of another human beside him. There was no one there to see them like this, anyway.

"It's a nice afternoon, isn't it?" Jack sighed contently, wrapping an arm around Hiccup's shoulders. Hiccup tensed immediately. _Don't touch my bruises._ He thought,_ Please don't touch my bruises. _

Thor! Why couldn't he just enjoy this? Why couldn't he just relish in Jack's company? Why couldn't he snuggle in to Jack's neck and be happy for once? Why was it that physical contact put him on edge rather than at ease? It was like he was shouldering yet another one of his father's problems. He was tentative about the bruises _his own father _gave him, he never mentioned them in fear he would get more; He couldn't mention it! He was protecting his father from what the authorities would do to him, and his father was far from deserving it. The time when his father had been a good man - before Hiccup's mother had died - was a blurry memory now. Hiccup could not recall the last time he had called Stoic "daddy" or anything affectionate of the sort. In fact, Stoic would probably laugh at him if he did. Call him a "right pink lady." Hiccup shook himself from his thoughts.

"What? Oh, yeah." Hiccup replied; "Real nice."

"Y'okay, Hic?" Jack turned to him now, "You seem sort of...distant."

"Hmm? Y-yeah. I'm fine. Are _you _okay?"

Jack chuckled a little. "I suppose I am," he said. Man, he was cute.

"Hey, Jack?" Hiccup said tentatively; "Would you mind taking me home?"

Jack looked at him then, and asked, "Why can't your mom pick you up?" There was no accusation in his voice. It was simply a question.

"Uh..." Hiccup looked at his toes; "She's dead."

Hiccup felt Jack go tense beside him. People normally did that when Hiccup told them.

"Oh." was all Jack said; "I'm sorry."

Hiccup gave a little shrug, then bit his lip when his bruises brushed Jack's arm.

"It's okay," he said; "It was a long time ago."

"What...what happened?"

Hiccup was somewhat surprised Jack asked, but he did not take offense. Curiosity was Hiccup's besetting sin, too.

"She...she committed suicide when I was six." The memory was painful. One day, his mother was smiling at him, ruffling his hair and trying not to let him see her take her antidepressants. The next, she was gone.

Jack was quiet for a while. They didn't look at each other. Then, quietly, he said,

"Yeah, I'll take you home."

**Jack's POV**

The two of them sat there for another few minutes. They didn't speak. Jack hardly breathed. Hiccup was the first to rise from the spot, brushing off Jack's arm. Jack followed suit, to where his car was parked out front.

"Remind me of your address?" It was a stupid thing to say, but the silence was unbearable. Jack wanted to say something to comfort Hiccup, but he knew he didn't have the words, and it probably wouldn't help anything. This _did _happen a long time ago, after all. Even though Hiccup wasn't over it - who _could_ really get over something like that? - he seemed to be dealing with it alright.

"113 North Main," Hiccup said. When they got there, the sun was beginning to dip behind the trees. It was the kind of sunset light that was warm and delightful when you stood in it, but left the coldest, darkest shadows, like the night was beginning to seep up from the ground.

Jack didn't really want Hiccup to go. They had had a interesting time in detention, and Jack had never actually gotten that kiss in. He leaned on the hood of his car, his hands in his sweatshirt pockets, while Hiccup stood in front of him. His smile was small and lopsided, but adorable.

"I'll see you later," he said, swaying a little on his heels.

"Okay." Jack looked into Hiccup's green eyes, beckoning him closer.

Hiccup brought his lips to Jack's, lifting himself a bit on his toes. Jack's hand went up to rest on Hiccup's jaw line, holding him there. It was short, it was sweet. It was just a goodbye kiss. And it left Hiccup smiling, which was a gift all in itself.

Then Hiccup turned and began walking toward his front door. Jack noticed, however, that with every step Hiccup became more and more tense, moving slower and slower, his shoulders hunching ever so slightly the farther he went. But Jack figured it was nothing. He began to walk to his car door again, looking over at Hiccup a last time, who was about to step inside, when he stopped suddenly and shut the door again.

"Everything alright?" Jack asked with both concern and curiosity.

"Oh, um," Hiccup turned around hastily; "Stoic isn't home. And he doesn't like me being home by myself." Jack couldn't place it, but Hiccup didn't seem sincere. Hiccup was in high school; he could carry himself, couldn't he? Jack figured Hiccup either had a very strict father, or he wasn't being truthful. Nonetheless, he was pleased to have an excuse to invite Hiccup to his house.

"Well, you can come to my place, if you want," Jack said with a smile. Hiccup looked grateful, and resumed his spot in the passengers' seat. Jack smiled to himself.

**Hiccup's POV**

"I've got something to show you," Jack said as they pulled into his driveway. Hiccup still couldn't keep himself from dwelling on the sight he'd seen at home. His father...and some lady he didn't know..._right there _in the living room...

An involuntary shiver went down Hiccup's spine. Well, Stoic wasn't mad about his detention, that was for sure.

"Hiccup?"

"S-sorry. What?"

"I said," Jack looked at him as he unbuckled his seat belt; "I've got something to show you."

"Do you now?" Hiccup put on a smile as he followed Jack from the car; "What is it?"

"It's a place I used to go when I was younger." Jack led Hiccup into his house, just as he'd done many times before; "Wait here."

Jack dashed up the stairs and returned five minutes later dressed in a pair of swim trunks.

"What's this?" Hiccup asked; "Are we going-"

"Shh," Jack said, pressing a finger to his lips; "My sister'll want to come if she knows where we're going."

"And that place would be?"

"Secret."

"Your tricks, Jack," said Hiccup with a small smile; "Will be the death of me."

"You're going to need to change," Jack said, as if just now noticing Hiccup's jeans and plaid button down.

This time, Jack was the one left waiting as Hiccup went to change in his bathroom. Only after he put on the T-shirt did he take his cuts into account, and cursed under his breath as he crossed the hallway and went into Jack's room. He'd been in there before, but never without Jack there, too, and it felt odd to know Jack was waiting downstairs for him.

Feeling like the most horrible person ever, Hiccup searched frantically through Jack's drawers, hoping desperately to find a long sleeve shirt. He found a pair of socks with pineapples on them, a My Little Pony pen, and generic Valentine that one could buy at Rite Aid, but not a long sleeve shirt. That is, until he'd opened the very last drawer and found a black one at the top, and swapped it for the T-shirt Jack had given him previously. Thankfully, upon traveling back downstairs, Jack didn't notice anything off about Hiccup's clothes. Perhaps he thought he'd accidentally given him a long sleeve shirt instead of a short sleeve one. _The important thing, _Hiccup thought in relief; _is that he's not asking questions. _

"Where are we going?" Hiccup asked again; "If you don't tell me-"

"It's a beautiful place," Jack said, leading Hiccup by the hand onto a path in the thicket; "And we take a left here..."

The trees opened up and Hiccup found himself standing before a somewhat small pond. Currents flowed lazily in dark water that mirrored the now pastel pink sky. The air smelt like flowers and rainwater, and the sound of shifting water was soft and soothing. At once, Hiccup felt a sense of relief and calmness wash over him.

"Wow," Hiccup said breathlessly; "You weren't kidding."

But Jack didn't answer him. He had already started back, and Hiccup was going to ask him where he was going now when he turned around and ran for the edge, cannon-balling into the water and getting Hiccup soaked.

"Jack Frost!" He said mock angrily, running alongside the perimeter.

"C'mon, Freckles! Jump in!" Hiccup, of course, could not do this, so he climbed around the side gingerly and waded through the water to Jack.

The less-than-clean water soaked through his shirt and made the fabric cling to his figure in a certain flattering way that made Hiccup uncomfortable. Jack didn't seem to mind, however, and smiled at him while straining to keep his eyes front and center. Hiccup did this as well, as Jack had the luxury of not having to wear a shirt.

"Fear of heights or something?" Jack asked, leaning back into the water to float on his back.

"No, just didn't feel like jumping in." This statement was not a complete lie, but Hiccup still had himself paranoid, thinking everyone was suspicious of him.

It wasn't long before the sun had fully set and the moon was floating dormant in the navy blackness, watching as thin clouds passed over it's face and made it look utterly ghostly from the Earth. It was a full moon tonight, it's ivory light strong enough to give nearly everything a shadow. The crickets chirped from unseen corners and the night was still. Jack was constantly making jokes or showing off, always to be met with a chortle and a swat on the arm from Hiccup. And Hiccup, finally, was starting to relax and have fun.

That was, until, Hiccup was feeling so carefree in fact that he made the poor decision to finally jump into the water, and his shirt slipped off upon impact.

Hiccup yelled beneath the water, scrabbling to find it again, his entire torso exposed. The air around him seemed more frigid now, poking and prodding at his bare flesh. He could feel the countdown (his adrenaline grew the less time he had), for only had a finite number of seconds before Jack would notice everything. How could Hiccup hide it? It was obvious, horribly obvious, and it was only magnified now by the glistening water on his back and the moonlight reflecting off of it. Hiccup winced at Jack's expression, which was equal parts surprised, confused, and concerned. "Hic...what's that?"

Hiccup's temperature grew rapidly. His face grew red and his heart swelled with anguish, his head throbbing; this was _exactly _what he feared. _No no no no. _Hiccup thought; _Please, this can't be happening._

Jack, being very stubborn, would not take Hiccup's simple "I fell out of a tree" excuse. He sat him down on a rock on the lakeside and looked his bruises over, his eyebrows knit. Hiccup could feel Jack's eyes on him, taking in every bruise, every scratch, every disfigurement that had been the result of an angry father. The moonlight made the water on his back glisten, bringing out the dark welts and the discolorations. Hot tears leaked from Hiccup's eyes and sizzled as they ran down his cheeks. He could hide this from Jack no longer. Hiccup felt overwhelming shame.

Jack looked at them for a long time, and Hiccup began to wonder if he would ever speak again, until he nearly whispered: "Stoic...he hits you, doesn't he?"

Hiccup nodded, feeling Jack's hand graze his back tentatively. Hiccup flinched.

"Why?"

Hiccup thought of the reasons. His throat was tight and throbbing from choking back a sob. He sat like that for a few moments. Jack did not press for an answer. He just waited, which in some ways was much, much worse. At last, Hiccup

spoke.

"W-when I get bad grades...when I come home late...when I don't have a date on Friday nights...when he catches me eating."

_"Eating?_"

"Why do you think I'm so skinny, Jack?"

And then Jack allowed a tear to escape his own eye.

"I - I'm sorry, Hiccup. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. He's mostly drunk when he does it, anyway."

"Because of your mom?"

"Ever since."

Hiccup's shoulders shook as he, at last, let out a quiet sob. He adjusted himself to face Jack then. He thought if he was telling him this, he ought to tell him everything. Hiccup was certain he'd already lost him now. Maybe he'd stay away if he knew _every_thing. He couldn't get hurt if he stayed away.

"And..." Hiccup bared his wrists to Jack, unwilling to finish his sentence. Slash upon slash, coursing up his arms in colors ranging from deep purple to bright red, depending on how recently they'd appeared.

Jack's eyes filled with tears as he stared down at them. They traveled all the way up his arms to the inward crook of his elbow. Hiccup hung his head in shame, closing his eyes to hide himself from the cascade of wounds.

Then, he felt Jack kiss every single one.

Light, gentle pecks as tears ran down his own cheeks. Something like a sigh and a sob escaped his lips as Hiccup's eyes fluttered open in surprise. He saw a Jack not unreachable, not too popular for him, not a kid from school but a boy who loved him, who cared for him deeply. He could hardly believe what was going on. He had not counted on this. Any of this. He had counted on losing Jack before he'd even really had him at all. Not this...

When Jack had reached the inward crook on the first elbow, he stopped, and looked up at Hiccup with all the pain in his eyes that could exist. Hiccup had only ever seen that much pain in one other person's eyes: the person he saw in the mirror. But this expression on the ever-carefree Jack was completely foreign to him.

Seeing that, Hiccup took a moment to reflect on what had just occurred. He didn't know he wanted Jack to kiss his arms until he did it. He didn't think there would be _anyone_ who would kiss all his cuts and scars. Hiccup's other hand moved slowly upward to cup Jack's face in his palm. No words passed between them as Jack clasped that arm gently, brought it down, and repeated the previous act.

"Jack, I-" Hiccup was at a loss for words as Jack traveled up his arm, surpassing the last of his scars, to his shoulder, up his neck, to his cheek, where Jack placed a final kiss on a path of drying tears.

"I love you, Hiccup." He said quietly; "And I'm here for you."

After a moment, Hiccup replied, his voice shaking;

"I love you." He'd never said those words so sincerely, not since his mother's death, not even when he'd admitted it to Jack that first time. They just stared into each other's eyes for a while. There was nothing to say and nothing to do. So they just sat there.

Then, after an eternity, Jack collected Hiccup's shirt. Jack offered it to him, but Hiccup did not take it.

He had nothing more to hide.

* * *

**SideNote:** Of course, Vallhallarama's cause of death is never disclosed in the movie (she's alive in the books), so I had to improvise something to fit the story. Also, I know it's taken me a month to upload this chapter and I apologize. You may leave a review, if you want. I read every single one! Regardless if you leave a review, thank you so much for reading! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**_TRIGGER WARNING: Self-harm, Suicide_**

**Jack's POV **

_1 AM is the bewitching hour. _Jack rolled over toward the wall, away from the clock. His back was sticky with sweat and his hair was starting to plaster to his temples, his temperature was so high. He couldn't quit thinking about that evening. He couldn't help dwelling on it all. He couldn't keep from seeing the images as they burned in his head. He hardly knew what to make of any of it.

It wasn't that it scared him. But he was almost ashamed. Not of Hiccup, never of Hiccup-tonight he'd gained even more respect for him, loved him _that _much for deeply-but of himself. He was ashamed to think he'd never presented Hiccup with an opportunity to be honest with him before. Oh, if he'd known! He could have helped Hiccup better, he could have supported him. He could have supplied Hiccup with a constant excuse. He was especially good with coming up with those.

But no, he'd never done any of that. He never knew. And he'd been complaining about _grades and people-_those things seemed so petty to him now, now that he realized just how much his own boyfriend was dealing with. He wished Hiccup were here with him now, wrapped in his arms, dozing against him. Only then, Jack felt, would he be actively protecting him. But Hiccup was across town. And who knows what he could be doing?_ Nothing bad,_ Jack hoped, _sleeping like a rock, dreaming about sunshine. _Though, by how torn apart Hiccup was that night, Jack wondered if Hiccup could recall the last time he'd dreamed about anything of the sort.

_Go to sleep, Jack, _He ordered himself; _tomorrow's Saturday. _

Jack didn't know how this was going to effect his relationship with Hiccup. It all came down to what Hiccup wanted, but Jack didn't _know_ what Hiccup wanted. Did he want Jack to pretend like it never happened? Did he want him to continue on as they'd always been? Did he want him to be Dr. Phil? Did he want to talk about this? What was it that Hiccup wanted Jack to be for him?

_Just be there. _Jack found himself saying; _Don't force anything out of him, but don't ignore it, either. Just be there. _Jack supposed he could offer himself good advice sometimes.

**Hiccup's POV **

"Where _have _you _been?" _Stoic boomed, appearing from nowhere as Hiccup was about to creep into his room. _Oh no. _thought Hiccup, tensing as he turned to face his brute of a father. Stoic's eyes were only slightly bloodshot, though, so Hiccup's voice didn't disappear with his hopefulness.

"With Merida," Hiccup said, trying to mask the shaking in his voice with a cheerful tone. This was Hiccup's usual excuse, of course, whenever Stoic asked him about his activities.

"Merida?" Stoic's tone hardly softened; "for a _10 hour date?" _

"W-was it ten hours?" Hiccup stuttered, laughing a little; "Time flies when you're having fun, huh?"

"Tell me about it." Stoic crossed his meaty arms over his chest and looked down at Hiccup like he was a king waiting for his jester to dance.

"Well, I...we, we went back to Merida's house, and we watched movies, and eventually we fell asleep" -Hiccup, realizing he was no longer smiling, plastered one on his face again- "I woke up when her little brothers jumped on us. And, so then, I saw the time, and I thought I should probably head home."

Stoic nodded (he'd never been too bright, and Hiccup was apparently believable) and retreated to his bedroom without another word. The women Hiccup had seen earlier was no where to be found now, but there were traces of her-Stoic hadn't bothered to neaten the place out, which just made Hiccup more desperate to get to his bedroom. His panic was fading now, but his hopefulness was not returning. Hiccup changed, flicked off his light, and crawled into bed, burying his face in his pillow and heaving a large sigh.

* * *

**A Month Later **

Hiccup was in a good mood. A very good mood.

He'd done it. He'd gone a month without cutting. He'd surpassed his record. And for once, he allowed himself to feel proud. As Spring started to bleed into Summer, Hiccup had not bled at all. It amazed him.

It was mainly Jack's doing. Whenever Hiccup knew he was a danger to himself, he called Jack, for he knew Jack would be the only person who was able to calm him down; Jack had never failed to do so.

And now he found himself smiling real, ernest smiles multiple times a day. It was a wonderful feeling, to have sunshine back in his soul, even if it never lasted. Even if his house was still a dark, tense hole, he could find refuge in Jack's words. He could find refuge in Jack.

It wasn't another week until that all turned to ashes.

Hiccup walked quickly through the school hallways, eager to meet Jack where he knew he would be. They always met in the same place: Around the corner of the building, where they could have some time alone before Jack pulled his car around and took Hiccup over for tutoring. People were really starting to talk now, now that Jack and Hiccup had been seen talking all the time in school, and Repunzel was spreading jealous rumors like wildfire. It made Hiccup uneasy, but again, Jack was always there to soothe him, to tell him nobody really believed what Repunzel said.

But he met Jack early. He'd gone to Mr. Gobber to alert him that he needed to borrow a sheet of sand paper if he was to finish his project at home, but Gobber was nowhere in sight.

Instead, he saw Jack and Repunzel, kissing feverishly, Jack against the wall.

"Jack?" Hiccup didn't quite understand what he was seeing at first. Repunzel and him...they were done. They were over. Hiccup had seen it! Jack is gay! Jack loved him. Jack...he loved him, didn't he? _What is this? _He thought; _How could Jack... _

But then he knew. _Jack never cared about me. _It was the sadness, like a serpent, materializing to whisper heartbroken lullabies in Hiccup's ears.

"Hiccup!" Jack broke away from Repunzel and started towards him. But Hiccup did not want to hear any excuse, he didn't want to be force fed more lies, and didn't want to entangle himself further in whatever it was that he'd been entangling himself in all this time. Betrayal. He didn't know what to feel. All he knew was that all of it had been for nothing.

_I'm so stupid, _Hiccup thought, as he stormed through the school and out the front door; _He was only ever pitying me. _Tears were streaming down his face now, making it near impossible to see. He didn't care for a ride. So he just began a trek home on foot.

_Then what was all of that? _Said the other side of Hiccup's brain; _He said he loved you. _But sadness was there to rationalize it at once: _He's been laughing at me this whole time. _Through his numb hysteria, this sadness that was consuming him, Hiccup could hear, faintly, frantic footsteps, hear Jack's voice calling him, could feel a hand grasp his shoulder and turn him around. But his eyes stayed glued to the ground. Jack had caught up with him now, he was going to say something. Hiccup didn't want to hear a fake apology.

"Hiccup," Jack said breathlessly; "I-"

"Why were you with her?" Hiccup croaked. His voice was almost inaudible, in fear he would let escape a sob. But he still had to ask. One straight answer. That was all he wanted.

"It's not what you think, really," Jack said. At this comment, Hiccup looked up into Jack's eyes, searching for an explanation.

"Jack," Hiccup couldn't breath; "I...I told you..._everything..._I _trusted _you."

"No, Hiccup, _please-" _

"No, no," Hiccup shook his head vigorously; "I understand now. I'll...I'll see you around, Jack."

And Hiccup turned and kept walking. His mind was really messed up now. Hiccup was a fool. All of this had been a trick. A lie. Hiccup wished he'd never met Jack at all. He wished they'd never crossed paths. Maybe he would have never felt this.

Hiccup found himself approaching home. He found himself walking through his living room. Up the stairs. Stoic wasn't home. He could do it.

Hiccup was in his bedroom. And he just stood there and took it all in. _There is no one who cares about me. _He thought. And then his sadness thrust him to the side, scrambling for the knob of his desk drawer, riffling through the papers and pencils that concealed his blades. Tears burned his eyes. At last, he found them, the thin couple of razor blades. And in his mind, he went over who would care.

Not Jack.

Not his father.

Merida would get over it.

He could see his mother again.

_So much for a month without cutting. _Hiccup bit his lip as a small stream of blood trailed down his arm. _What a waste. _

It was _all_ a waste. Why did he bother? Why was he still here?

Hiccup dug his blade deeper. His blood was coming on heavily now, dripping from his elbow and forming a small puddle on the floor.

_Who cares? _Hiccup's vision was beginning to blur.

_Why did I ever try? _He was shaking violently.

_Oh, do it, will you? _And with the last of his strength Hiccup inclined his blade and gave a final swipe across the cut already seeping.

_I'm nothing. _

_I'm no one. _

_I don't matter. _

_I never did. _

_It'll all be over soon. _

Hiccup let his blood drip onto the floor, and leaned his head on the back of his chair. He sighed. This was it. He was done.

* * *

**Jack's POV **

The hospital room was dim.

Jack hadn't slept all night. He'd been sitting there, beside Hiccup's hospital bed, willing him awake. He listened to Hiccup's steady breathing, and thanked God that he was still alive.

Outside, Berk had long since fallen asleep. The moon was peering in at them through the window. Full, just like on the night Hiccup had told Jack just how broken he was. If he had known that in months time, he'd be sitting here before an unconscious Hiccup, whose arm was wrapped in cotton and gauze because he'd tried to kill himself, he'd of done everything in his power to stop it.

He felt useless, sitting here, grasping at Hiccup's limp hand. He felt useless, but thankful. Relieved. All Hiccup had to do was wake up.

And he did. His chest heaved a great breath, as if gathering strength, and slowly, Hiccup's eyes opened. He lay there for a second, staring up at the ceiling, and then his eyes fell on Jack. The biggest of smiles broke out on Jack's face and he gave a small gasp. He was reminded, again, that Hiccup was alive.

"Jack," It was hardly a murmur, and Jack guessed that was all Hiccup could muster in this state.

"Hiccup." Jack squeezed Hiccup's hand and leaned over him, kissing his forehead.

"What happened...?" Hiccup closed his eyes tightly, as if straining against all the medicine and trying to grasp at his memories.

"After you left me on the sidewalk, I followed you home, because I didn't want you to do exactly what you did." Jack bit his lip; "And I found you in your room. You were bleeding everywhere, Hiccup, and I...I called 9-1-1, and now...well, now you're here."

"You called 9-1-1?"

"Of course I did."

"Jack," Hiccup's eyes closed again. He seemed to be in pain; "Tell me why you kissed Repunzel."

"I didn't kiss her." Jack recalled the memory; "I was passing by wood shop, on my way to the usual spot...and she just came out of no where and pushed me in, kissing me...I tried to pull away from her, but she held me there, Hiccup, and I couldn't move, and I wanted to scream and I was looking for a way to get away from her, and then you came in, and she was distracted for only a second and that's how I slipped out of her grasp. And I chased after you, because I know it must have looked so messed up. I _promise you, _Hiccup, none of it was me."

Hiccup, after a moment, mustered the strength to open and narrow his eyes.

"Are you telling me the truth?" He asked. And Jack could feel every once of him shutter into gloom. Someone else's actions had driven Hiccup into a complete state of uncertainty, had made him go back on everything he'd come to know. And then it hit Jack with the full force of a train. Jack had lost Hiccup's trust. And he wasn't even the one who'd lost it.

"Yes. I love you, Hiccup. I love you and only you."

Hiccup was quiet for a long time, just staring at the ceiling. He gave a little nod in response.

Hiccup then bolted upright, as if a shock went through him, clutching the hospital gown they had put him in.

"My clothes." Hiccup said; "They saw my bruises. Where's...where's my dad?" Jack bit his lip.

Just then, a nurse with a name tag reading "JOYCE" came into the room for a nightly patrol. She smiled to see Hiccup was awake, and came to stand before him. She was a tallish women with olive skin, her brown hair pinned back in a bun and her eyes bright, despite the fact that it was 1 AM.

"Good to see you're awake" -she went over to check Hiccup's clipboard- "Mr. Haddock. How do you feel?"

"I'm fine," Hiccup answered, still looking urgent; "Where's my dad?"

"Don't worry about it. You lost some blood, Henry. It'll take you a few days to build it back up. And you'll be sent to rehabilitation."

"And after that?"

"Well, there's a considerable amount of damage, not only to your wrist, but, we noticed, there's a number of bruises and likewise wounds on your back and shoulder blades. So, per protocol, we took the precaution of launching an investigation on your safety. You'll be removed from the house for a while, and you will not be able to see your dad. I'm sorry if this upsets you." She spoke articulately, but slowly, and not without tenderness.

"Removed from the house?" Hiccup asked with a look of slight panic; "Where will I go?"

"You may stay at another family member's house for at least thirty days."

"But I don't have any family," Hiccup said; "Well, I do, but I don't know where they live, we don't keep in touch with any of them."

This was the first time Jack had heard of this. He wondered, perhaps, if Hiccup's family had cut ties with them when Stoic became unstable.

"There's a local children's home nearby-"

"He can stay with me," Jack interjected. Joyce the nurse just now seemed to notice Jack was also in the room. It was then that she seemed to take on a look of defensiveness. But she continued to smile, which both puzzled and intimidated Jack.

"And who would you be, sir?" she asked.

"I'm a friend," Jack said; "My name is Jack Frost. I'm the one who called the ambulance."

She seemed to take this into account, as if it were an accurate assessment of how much Jack cared for Hiccup.

"Henry would be staying with you for thirty days at least, while we completed the investigation." Joyce turned back to Hiccup, then back to Jack, as if asking if that was all right with the two of them.

"That's fine," Jack said, glancing at Hiccup; "That's perfectly alright."

"And are you okay with staying with Jack, Henry? It's okay if you aren't."

"No, no," Hiccup shook his head a little; "I am."

That was a relief. Jack didn't know _what _he would have done if Hiccup had denied him. He wanted to help in any and every way possible.

"Well alright then," said Joyce; "And we'll talk about rehab in the morning." With that, she set the clipboard down again and walked swiftly from the room.

A silence filled the air for what felt like an eternity. Hiccup just stared out into nothing, his eyes blank, and Jack stared at him, his eyes searching for answers. And then, _again, _yet another heart breaking thought thrust itself upon him.

_It was because of me. _He thought; _He almost __**killed himself**__ because of me. _And suddenly he felt like the most horrible person to ever live. All these thoughts and emotions collided into one mob of messed up wretchedness and came at him. _I should have tried harder. I should have seen her coming. I should have punched her in the face. I should have shouted. I should have done everything I didn't do. And Hiccup almost died, because _**_I didn't try hard enough. _**Jack bit back an imminent sob;_ And now he doesn't love me anymore. _

"Hiccup," his voice had gone from it's usual strong huskiness to the crackling sound of a voice about to disappear; "I am _sorry. _I tried, Hiccup, I really did. I tried to get away from her."

Hiccup was still staring at the wall. He didn't say anything.

"Ah, I -" Jack could feel them, the words all about to spill out; "I should've have done everything I didn't do, I should have gotten away from her, I should have tried harder, Hiccup, I love you, you might not believe me, but I do, Hiccup, I am just absolutely _sorry. _I - I feel like the worst person in the world." Jack could feel tears boiling behind his eyes, threatening to escape.

"Jack," Hiccup's voice was barely audible, but he turned to Jack then and looked at him with eyes that had a sort of hopeful kind of love; "It isn't your fault."

"Hiccup, I love you. Please, do you know that I love you, and I would never hurt you?"

"I'm starting to remember." And Hiccup smiled. Maybe it wasn't a full ear to ear grin. But it wasn't a forced smile. However small, it was earnest.

Jack brought his knees to his chest and buried his face in them, taking huge breaths and holding them for as long as possible, as if his lungs weren't big enough to breath. And he let out a quiet sob. His shoulders shook and his face crumpled and his eyes glossed over with stinging, sorrow filled tears.

"Jack," Hiccup said; "Stop crying."

_He's right, _thought Jack, sniffling, and bringing his sleeve to his face, wiping his eyes; _He has more a right to cry than I do. _

"What now, Hiccup...?" Jack said in a low voice, swallowing his tears.

"Get some sleep. I want you to sleep."

"But, what about tomorrow..."

"I'm starting rehab. And my dad's gonna be somewhere. And they're gonna be investigating my house. Now sleep."

"I don't want to."

"You need to, though."

"I really don't," Jack said, yawning.

"I'm gonna sleep, too," Hiccup sighed; "Still tired."

"I won't sleep until you sleep."

"Fine."

Hiccup adjusted himself a little and closed his eyes. And, within minutes, he was sleeping steadily, his breathing heavy and controlled. And the sound lulled Jack into slumber, too.

* * *

**Author's note: This might be a really craptastic chapter. But I wanted/needed to upload it. Yup yup. So thank you for reading, please tell me what you thought of it, if you can; I read them all! xo friends :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

**Hiccup's POV **

The room was swallowed in uneven gray light. The air was foreboding and quiet, giving Hiccup a hollow knot in his stomach and making his throat feel constricted. He was not alone; In front of him sat a hard faced man in a well trimmed suit, peering at him cautiously behind bushy gray eyebrows. Hiccup sat in an uncomfortable chair, pressed stiffly against a small table.

"When did your wife die, Mr. Haddock?" asked the man before him, his voice controlled.

"Nine years ago," Hiccup found himself saying.

"And how did she die? Please tell me the truth. You took an oath."

"Of course I'll tell you the truth," Hiccup's voice was surly; "She killed herself."

"Was she on antidepressants or likewise drugs to help her with her condition?"

"Yes, she took antidepressants."

"Would you say depression runs in the family, then?"

"I...I guess so."

"Would you say you have a drinking problem?"

"What's this got to do with-"

"Please just answer the question, Stoic."

"Please just don't call me Stoic."

"My apologies, sir. But anyway: Would you or would you not consider yourself even a mild alcoholic?"

"I wouldn't."

"I see. Do you get drunk often, would you say?"

"No."

"Do you get drunk at all, purposefully or not?"

"I have found myself in that condition, yeah."

"Is your son often around at these times?"

"Yes."

The man pursed his lips, then stood and began to pace leisurely.

"Would you say you anger easily, Mr. Haddock?"

"Not any more easily than you."

"But you do get angry, yes?"

"Yes."

"How do you deal with your anger, or how have you dealt with it in the past?"

"I've never taken anger management classes, if that's what you mean."

"When you do get angry, how do you control yourself?"

"I don't know."

"Oh, but you must."

"I just deal with it."

"How?"

"What do you want me to tell you, that I read fine literature? I just deal with it."

"So you have more than one method of dealing with your anger?"

"Yes."

"Would you please list some of these methods?"

The knot in Hiccup's stomach tightened, but he didn't know why. He didn't speak for a while.

"Please be honest," said the ashen faced man.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Just a precaution, sir."

"Alright. In the past I have had to express my anger through force."

"Do you mean to say you have taken out anger by, perhaps, hitting things? Such as punching a wall?"

"Yes."

"I see." The man returned to his spot and looked Hiccup square in the face; "Now, would you say, Mr. Haddock, when you do happen to get drunk, do you find that anger comes more easily to you?"

"If I were drunk I wouldn't hardly remember, now would I?"

"Are you saying that when you do get drunk you are intoxicated to such an extent that you have no memory of what goes on while in your intoxicated state?"

"What? No."

"Then answer the question, sir, if you please."

With a sigh, Hiccup said, "When I _am_ drunk, I get angry more easily."

"But you wouldn't say you get drunk often, you said."

"No."

"Okay. Thank you, Mr. Haddock. I believe that's all for now."

"Finally."

* * *

Hiccup woke, in a numb daze and without memory, to the sound of Jack's thunderous snores. Jack was slumped in his chair, drool dribbling down his face, his arms jumbled in his sweatshirt pocket. Under different circumstances, the sight would have made Hiccup grin. But his heart was far too heavy for that.

The events of the last few days came in an influx of pain, and Hiccup winced and shut his eyes tightly. When he had wanted to leave, he thought nobody cared about him...but now..._Jack._ Jack had been the one to find him. Jack didn't let him die. Jack had tried to _save _him. Quite effectively. And Hiccup...Hiccup was starting to remember why he hadn't tried to take his own life before. Of course, it had never been this bad. But he was starting to remember what had kept him breathing on the darkest, emptiest nights. It was Jack. It had always been Jack who had saved him with his words. Or driven to his house in the dead of the night to climb through his window and hold him for as long as he was needed. It had been Jack who had replaced the blades in Hiccup's hand with his own hand and a reassuring squeeze. But when Hiccup had seen Jack with Repunzel, in Hiccup's confusion and rage and hurt, he had somehow forgotten that Jack had only ever tried to protect him. Everything was moving so fast, and Hiccup somehow forgot that Jack cared for him. Jack...Jack was his guardian.

His demons convinced him at once that Jack had _never_ cared. So, Hiccup had tried dying. But Jack was the reason that Hiccup was _alive_. Jack had jumped in to save him again. Hiccup thought, someone who put in so much effort...he couldn't possibly be lying to him, could he?

And he was _still here_. He hadn't left Hiccup's bedside since he'd arrived. This sleepy, drooling boy was his knight. His knight in a blue sweatshirt and brown skinny pants.

It was then that Jack was jolted awake by a fit of coughing. He sat up, hacking loudly, his body wrenched forward by the force of it. Hiccup looked at him, startled. Once the retching was through, Jack looked at him apologetically. "Choked on my own spit." he said.

"Okay." Hiccup replied, because it was all he could think to say.

It was early. The sun was peaking out over the trees and coming into the hospital room window, as if greeting Hiccup for the first time (but he didn't feel so welcomed). His blankets were as thin and papery as his hospital gown, and he hadn't eaten anything in a while. But Hiccup didn't feel hungry. He didn't feel anything. Just hollow and numb and cold.

"How are you doing, Hic?" Jack asked tenderly. He leaned over, his elbows on Hiccup's bed, his chin in his hands. He wore a very subtle look of concern and longing; his eyes were almost puppy like.

"Okay." Hiccup said again, peering at Jack.

He looked so honest. He looked like Hiccup was the only thing he knew. He looked at Hiccup like he was in love with him. And yet-

"You don't believe me." Jack was very quiet when he said it. He looked sad. "About what happened. You've got that look, Hiccup."

"What look?" Hiccup was quiet, too.

"That look like you always gave me when you were sad. Like you wanna feel better, but can't bring yourself to."

Hiccup tried to roll away from Jack, but his body was sore and aching; he just sighed.

"You said you love me, Jack, right?" Hiccup asked; he honestly didn't know.

Jack stood abruptly, coming to lean closer to Hiccup, looking into his eyes. His own eyes were like open books, reading out all the tears that Jack had not shed. But he looked close to tears now.

"I do, Hiccup. More than anything."

Then, Jack leaned forward until their faces were centimeters apart. His hand came up graze his fingers across Hiccup's speckled jaw line. And, with tenderness, and a shyness that had never been there before, Jack placed his lips on Hiccup's and closed his eyes.

Hiccup did not fight the feeling or warmth that washed over him. He allowed his eyes to fall closed. His hand reached up for Jack's, pulling it down and intertwining their fingers.

And suddenly, Hiccup felt like he could breath again. Like a weight had been lifted from him. Like his blood was pulsing through him again, like he had come back alive. It was warm-cozy, almost, like coming home; a real home. Like Hiccup had been lost in a snowstorm, and he was at last seeing light.

It was the closeness. A closeness he had not felt in far too long. A closeness he didn't know he had been so desperate for. A closeness that he would have never felt. But he did, here, now, because Jack had saved him.

When they broke apart, Jack was smiling. But Hiccup had tears rimming his eyes.

"I...I missed you _so much, _Jack," He whispered. Jack's eyebrows knit in puzzlement.

"I've always been here, Hiccup," he said.

"Yes," Hiccup smiled, his eyes seeping with tears; "Yes, you have." And Hiccup hugged Jack to him without fear of being let go.

* * *

"Hiccup," it was Merida, some hours later. She came bounding into the room wearing a haphazardly assembled outfit, her hair tangled and her eyes tired. Her face was puffy and pink, and her voice was raspier than usual. She pulled a chair out from nearby and set it at Hiccup's bedside, opposite Jack. She took a breath.

"Hi," said Hiccup softly, offering a small grin.

After a moment, she said, "I...I'm sorry I didn't come sooner," she did not meet his eyes; "...b-but I'm here now."

Hiccup nodded. Then, it occurred to him that Merida had been, perhaps, crying.

"Merida?" he asked; "Have you been crying?"

"That obvious, huh...?" She hugged her knees to her chest, peering up at him with a look of heatbreak.

"What?" Hiccup's face crinkled in concern; "Why?"

"Hiccup," she said, her eyes welling with tears again; "I almost..._lost you." _

_Oh. _

"Well, I'm, uh..." Hiccup cleared his throat, unknowing of what to say; "you didn't."

And before he could take another breath, Merida had her arms wrapped around him, clutching his small body to hers, her shoulders shaking. Wether with tears or just quaking in the way that she was, Hiccup couldn't differentiate. Her heart beat was loud and jagged against Hiccup's chest. They just stood there for only a moment, wrapped in an embrace, breathing in the silence. With a ragged sigh, she separated herself from him, but kept her hands firmly grasped on his shoulders. Bloodshot red contrasted with her pale teal eyes, tears coating her rounded cheeks and leaving salty stains on Hiccup's hospital gown. She released him, sniffling, and stood back.

"Hiccup," she said; "you have no idea how important you are to me."

The one statement made Hiccup feel a wave of emotion, but his mouth could not form words to say a thing.

_I mean something to her? _

There came a soft cuff on the door, and Joyce stepped in, looking as cheerful as ever. She carried in one hand a tray of food, pale and discolored, and in the other, she held a glass of watery orange juice. Upon seeing Merida, her deep brown eyes became watchful, much the way they did when she first saw Jack.

"Hello. You would be?" she asked.

"Merida DunBroch," Merida complied; "I'm a friend."

"Ah," Joyce pulled a small rolling table out for Hiccup, and placed his meal atop it; "This'll help you build up red blood cells, Henry," she continued, upon seeing his skeptical face.

It was indeed an odd lunch (mushy broccoli, a dry lump of chicken, and a darkened banana), but he began eating it without question. Even though it was ultimately quite horrible, Hiccup felt he was utterly starving.

"Hiccup," said Joyce, looking around at the concerned faces of Jack and Merida, "May I speak to you alone?" Hiccup was immediately filled with a sense of dread, but allowed his two friends to be ushered from the room.

"So," Joyce said once they'd gone, peering at Hiccup's clipboard; "About your health stability..."

"I feel alright," said Hiccup awkwardly.

"Well, that's good. But we're going to be watchful of you within the next few days. You lost a little more than a quart of blood."

"Okay."

"You'll be here about ten days, so you can build it all back up," Joyce looked at him; "We want you to be in full health before we release you."

Hiccup said nothing. His mind was fairly blank. The only thing he could think was that the next ten days were going to be something bad.

"Tell me, Henry," Joyce sank down into Merida's chair and looked at him tenderly; "Do you remember what happened?"

Hiccup bit his lip. He remembered, all right.

"Yes."

"Would you mind, you know, telling me what went on?"

Hiccup would not meet her eyes.

"There isn't much to tell."

"Everything helps, Henry."

He looked at her at last.

"I had made my mind up," his heart felt compressed; "I, uh, you know, I broke the skin and uh," he hated this so much. "I started feeling dizzy."

"And then what?"

_I'm getting to it, Joyce. _Thought Hiccup. "I blacked out," Hiccup said, "And woke up here."

"Anything else?"

"No," Hiccup said firmly; "You may want to ask Jack about that."

"Alright, Henry," Joyce said, rising again; "I'll be back to check on you soon. Ring for me if need be."

And with that, she turned, opened the door, and walked out.


End file.
